Analogous Minds
by Kaishei
Summary: Just a short continuation of S2-E9, Queen of Hearts. Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family. Take it how you will, there is no right or wrong.


_Regina was alone. Again. The good she had done, meaningless. Just like her. Useless. Alone. Again. Undeserving of companionship, of friendship, of love. Why would Henry want to spent time with her, she had almost killed his _mother_. For real this time. Strange, how now that seems like a horrifying thought, when not even weeks ago it seemed a thrilling one. She deserves it, she knows she does. For all the hurt, and the pain. She made those decisions. She made that choice. But yet... she still feels mistreated. All her life, subjugated. All she wanted was to be happy, where was her happy ever after?_

* * *

_Emma couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Constantly being crowded. She needed to think. She needed space. She couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend, couldn't _accept. _She still can't _believe._ She can see it with her eyes, has seen it with her own two eyes. She's heard the roar of an Ogre, defeated a giant, smelt the burning wood of the _magic portal_ that sent her from one world to the next. She's tasted _Chimera_, she's seen _magic. _She _did_ magic. She defeated the _real_ Evil Queen. But still, she _can't_ wrap her head around it. She can't breathe._

* * *

The air bit at her face as she left the diner, having sneaked out the back when no-one was looking. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and released a heavy sigh, thankful for the quiet the darkness tonight provides. Eyes still closed, she begins to move forward at a slow, calm pace. She eventually opens her eyes, but does not stop moving. Emma just follows her feet, trusting them to take her where they want to go, like so many times before. _Although not necessarily feet, more like my car, but it was true for one time, when I was younger and I would run..._ She shakes her head as she moves, memories that do no good to dwell on. Memories that bring with them only a multitude of emotions, none of them pleasant.

She stops walking before she's even realized it, too busy lost in the thoughts of an unfair childhood spent alone and loveless. When she fades back into reality, she quickly realizes where she is. The sign she once crashed into, that she's seen so many times now. The bright paint on the floor, marking a line which spreads around the town. _The town line._

But her eyes are not drawn to the still dented sign, nor are they drawn to the paint on the floor which appears to glow in the darkness. She's drawn to the figure staring down at the floor. _Regina_. Emma recognized the figure instantly. Her head begins to buzz. _Does she... is she... the town line... what is she doing?!_

Emma moves forward, her steps quick yet controlled. "Regina?" she quietly asks, stretching out her arm to put a hand on her shoulder. They both jump when Emma's hand meets Regina's shoulder, and small sparks discharge from her fingertips. She quickly pulls her hand away, grabbing it in confusion, wonder, amazement, _fear._

"Ms. Swan." Regina quietly speaks in recognition, her voice steady and professional. Emma doesn't miss the way she swallows before she continues. "What are you doing out here?" Emma struggles to find an answer. She wants to say _are you ok?_ and instead blurts out, "what are _you_ doing out here?"

Regina answers after a pause. "Trust you to be difficult, but if you must know, I'm composing my thoughts. And you?" Emma nods her head, "uh, yeah, ditto." Regina looks at Emma with an intense confusion, before looking away. "Indeed" she mumbles.

Several moments of silence pass, and Emma moves closer to Regina. "So... what are you thinking about?"

Regina lets out an audible sigh, and snaps her head back to Emma, her face hard. "_What_ do you _want_ Ms. Swan?!"

Emma just stands, unfazed at Regina's sudden anger. After several moments of contemplating the question, Emma answers, "I want to make sure you're not about to do something stupid like walk over the town line... it won't make you happier... and it won't make anyone else any happier."

Regina scoffs, "of course it will. I can't hurt anybody when I can't remember. They would finally be rid of the Evil Queen, you can't tell me it wouldn't make them happier." She narrows her eyes when Emma starts to laugh. "What? What could possibly be so funny about that?" she questions with sarcasm and interest.

"It's just... you _still_ think you're the _Evil_ Queen." Emma chuckles, "trust me Regina, you are so **not** the Evil Queen, I've met your mother, remember."

Emma continues, spurred on by Regina's silence. "And do you know what Regina, I don't think you're really evil either. Sure, maybe for a short while you did some bad things, and you made some bad choices - but everybody makes bad choices! Evil doesn't love, evil controls, and I know you love Henry. Everybody else, they just haven't faced true evil if they still think you're the biggest enemy they have. ...While we were..._ over there_, Mary-Margaret... Snow... my _mom_, she told me about some stuff... about what happened... and do'ya know what Regina?"

"Oh _no_, please _do_ tell me." Regina comments as Emma pauses, sarcasm overflowing in her words.

"I think you love my mom too, because she's your _family_ too."

Regina doesn't answer, but she looks away, and that's enough for Emma to know her mask has cracked.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" Regina asks, her voice quiet, subdued.

Emma steps forward, opening her arms, and pulls Regina into a hug.

"Your _my_ family too, and I missed _you_ as much as I missed Henry."

Hesitantly, Regina reciprocates the hug.


End file.
